Colores para los Weasley
by G-Annie
Summary: Serie de viñetas de la nueva generacion.  Un color, un Weasley.
1. Victoire

_Hola, me voy a aventurar en las viñetas, son bien cortitos, pero denme una oportunidad :D._

_Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling, y ni me gustaria por que ya es vieja, aunque tiene dinero solo por una historia que escribio sobre magos. A quien engaño si quiero ser JK._

* * *

**Dorado**

Muchas de las mejores cosas para Victoire Weasley son Doradas:

Su sedoso y largo cabello. Dorado.

Uno de los colores de Gryffindor. Dorado.

El color de los ojos de Teddy Lupin cuando le dio su primer beso. Dorado.

Por eso, para la bella primogenita de Bill y Fleur, definitivamente el Dorado era su color favorito.

* * *

_Ya se es muy cortito y humilde, pero merece un pequeño review o no?_


	2. Dominique

_Yo de nuevo con otro capitulo, esta vez con Dominique de protagonista. Gracias a __**Sweet Knight**__ por el review._

_Disclaimer: Si fuera inglesa tal ves me acercaría un poco a ser Jk Rowling, pero ni a eso me acerco_.

* * *

**Verde**

Dominique Weasley adora la naturaleza.

De pequeña no era extraño ver a una revoltosa cabellera roja jugando en los matízales o molestando a los gnomos del jardín de la Madriguera. Rodar por el pasto y subirse a los árboles, las cosas preferidas de Dom.

Al llegar a Hogwarts fue común durante sus primeros años jugar valientemente en el sauce boxeador y ya para sus últimos años rehusarse a comer animales, convirtiéndose en toda una vegetariana.

Ella amaba todo lo que viniera de la naturaleza, por eso no tenia duda al decir que su color preferido era el Verde.

* * *

_Por que los vegetarianos algún día dominaran el mundo creo que merezco un review. _


	3. Louis

_Aca vengo con otro capitulo más :P esta vez sobre Louis *-*. Gracias a __**Rosslyn-Bott **__por su review._

_Disclaimer: No soy Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece =(_

* * *

**Azul**

"Yo quiero que Louis sea mi Príncipe Azul" decía la pequeña Roxanne cuando jugaban en la madriguera. Y es que desde pequeño Louis Weasley había demostrado ser todo un caballero.

Educado, respetuoso, guapo y elegante. Todo un encanto.

En Hogwarts fue un chico muy apetecido por todas las chicas y no hubo persona que se resistiera a su encanto.

Quien sabe de quien lo habrá heredado: de su padre, un hombre que logro conquistar a una veela, o del mismo encanto de su madre.

A Louis Weasley le gusta el Azul. Como dijo su prima a tierna edad, el Azul era un color que ciertamente lo representaba.

* * *

_Ojala de verdad existiera un hombre así :(. Bueno el próximo capitulo será de Molly _


	4. Molly

_Yo de nuevo molestando con otro capitulo. Esta vez es el turno de la primera hija de Percy, que en mi imaginación es como su papa pero más exagerada xD. _

_Muchas gracias a __**Primrose Darcy**__ y a __**lucilda**__ por sus review._

_Disclaimer: es obvio que no soy Rowling pero igual hay que mencionarlo._

* * *

**Blanco**

Molly Weasley tenía una dura batalla contra la entropía.

Todo debía ser ordenado y seguir reglas.

"Lo mejor es equitativo y simétrico" repetía constantemente a su hermana Lucy para que aprendiera desde pequeña lo que es bueno.

Algunas personas, en realidad muchas personas, la llamaban maniática por su obsesión por la limpieza, el orden y la perfección.

Por eso ella amaba el Blanco. Con el Blanco de inmediato se nota si hay algo sucio o imperfecto, y rápidamente se puede corregir.

* * *

_Para el que no lo sepa entropía es el desorden inherente del universo, es de termodinámica. Se me salio lo ñoña jrrrrrrrrrrkkk 8-)._


	5. Lucy

_Bueno no me pude aguantar y tuve que subir este capitulo de Lucy xD jajajaja_

_Disclaimer: No soy JK *-*._

* * *

**Amarillo**

A Lucy Weasley le gusta llamar la atención. Ropa de colores chillones, en especial Amarilla, vestirse lo mas extravagante que se pueda.

También le gustaban las bromas. De pequeña solía dejar tiradas sus switch de juguete por toda la casa solo para que su hermana se desesperara por el desorden o sacar de quicio a su padre por sus travesuras

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts no dejaron de llover las cartas sobre la conducta de Lucy. Ella siempre supo que para Percival (como ella llamaba a su padre) era su mayor dolor de cabeza. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella no era ni inteligente ni dedicada como su hermana, ella era solo Lucy...

Siempre bajo la sombra de Molly Weasley. Su padre solo tenía ojos para los logros para la señorita perfección y nunca para ella.

Por eso le encanta usar el Amarillo, para brillar como el sol y que algún rayito ilumine a Percival para que al fin la note.

* * *

_Solo quiere ser notada la pequeña. No es difícil dejar un review…_


	6. Fred

_Yo de nuevo por aquí, resistí la tentación de subir el capitulo anoche jojojojojo. Este capitulo es de Fred Weasley que lo tenia hace arto tiempo pensado :P. Muchas gracias a __**Andyie Pattz, Primrose Darcy y Rosslyn-Bott **__por sus reviews__**. **_

* * *

**Naranjo**

¿Como reconoces a un Weasley?

Claramente por su color de cabello característico: Naranja.

Pero Fred Weasley II era una excepción y es que él era mulato. Piel un poco tostada, sin pecas, ojos color chocolate y lo peor para el, cabello oscuro.

Siempre se sorprendían al saber su apellido. "No te pareces a tus primos", eso era común para él. El quería encajar en su familia, que el resto lo reconociera como un Weasley.

No le gustaba precisamente el naranjo. En cierta forma deseaba el naranjo.

* * *

_Así me imagino a Fred como inseguro y acomplejado xD! Merece review?..._


	7. Roxanne

_Aquí otro capitulo, esta vez sobre Roxanne. En el próximo empezare con los Potter Weasley, con James, pero estoy teniendo problemas para escribir sobre él, así que si alguien tiene alguna idea y me quiere dejar en algún review… _

_Muchas Gracias a __**Rosslyn-Bott, Primrose Darcy y Itaichigo**__ por los reviews que dejaron a mi humilde fic :D _

* * *

Rosado

Roxanne es una princesa y ya que es la menor de todos los primos, siempre ha sido más mimada.

De pequeña siempre se la podía ver por la madriguera con sus vestidos de cuento jugando con sus muñecas o tratando de hacer que Louis fuera su príncipe Azul.

Siempre lograba lo que quería, desde hacer que nana Molly hiciera las galletas del sabor que ella quería hasta lograr que el abuelo Arthur dejara de revisar sus instrumentos muggles para que jugara con ella. Cumplía todos sus caprichos (o más bien se los cumplían).

Al llegar a Howgarts se hizo una chica muy popular por ser muy bella, carismática y segura de sí misma, además de su particular obseción por el Rosa. Reputación, amigos y chicos. Nadie podía para a la Princesa Weasley.

A ella le gustaba el Rosado, después de todo es el color de las princesas.

* * *

_¿Merece Review?_


	8. James

Uff este definitivamente me costo mucho mas que saliera. Al final me fui por lo típico con James… buuu yo estaba buscando algo más original, pero ya esta como "estereotipado" y no me dio para pensar más si no nunca saldría el capitulo.

_Muchas gracias a __**Primrose Darcy y Andyie Pattz **__por sus reviews :D._

* * *

**Rojo**

Solo los valientes van a Griffindor, por eso el sombrero no tuvo ninguna duda en mandar a James Sirius Potter a la casa de los leones.

Valiente, temerario y audaz caracterizaban al primogenito de Harry Potter.

Era el primero en ser llamado por Lily cuando había una araña que matar (solo si no estaba su padre) y también él primero al que recurría Albus si llegaba a tener problemas con los otros niños.

Sí, desde siempre demostró signos de valentía, esa que lo ayudo en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Como olvidar cuando grito a mitad del Gran comedor "!Amo a Lisa Blake!" o como logro a sus 16 años volar en Buckbeak para así demostrarle a Albus lo que significaba ser un león. Claro que las dos situaciones rayaron en lo estupido, pero bueno, cuando un valiente a pensado en las consecuencias.

Definitivamente él es y será un Gryffindor de corazón, como no le va a gustar el Rojo.

* * *

_Y ese fue el primer Potter, que venga el otro xD!_


	9. Albus

_Cada vez quedan menos capitulos, esta vez fue el turno de Albus Potter. El que se parece más a Harry( fisicamente). _

_Muchas gracias a __**Lady's Potter y Primrose Darcy **__por sus reviews!_

_Disclaimer: no soy Rowling, solo uso sus personajes, les pongo un color y una personalidad._

* * *

**Negro**

Desde pequeño, Albus Potter se dio cuenta de que era algo distinto a su familia. Era bastante cobarde, siempre tenía que recurrir a su hermano mayor y ni hablar del miedo que tenia de asistir a Hogwarts antes de ir.

Contra todo pronostico por parte de todos los estudiantes, fue a Slytherin. Como los alumnos del colegio de magia iban a adivinar que el era distinto al resto de la tropa Weasley.

El tiempo en Slytherin fue ratificando la diferencia de Albus con el resto de su familia.

Se fue volviendo algo presumido y muy preocupado por su apariencia personal, siempre llevando su pelo Negro bien peinado gracias a unas cremas mágicas que le permitían mantenerlo en su lugar. Según Scorpius parecía niña con todo lo que se arreglaba y siempre Albus respondía tranquilamente diciendo "La gente te trata como te ve Scor".

Por eso a Albus le gustaba el Negro, un color austero y elegante, tal como él.

* * *

_El próximo será sobre la princesita de Harry._


	10. Lily

_Lily Luna ha llegado! Jajajaj creo que este es mi capitulo mas largo, todavía no llego a las 200 palabras por historia, pero ya lo haré! Con esta ya solo quedan 2 capitulos :O!_

_Muchas gracias a** Primrose Darcy y Itaichigo** por sus reviews!_

* * *

**Café**

Lily Luna Potter adora los dulces, pero en especial el chocolate. Tanto era su fanatismo que cuando pequeña siempre le robaba los dulces a Hugo, de esos chocolates muggles que le llevaban los abuelos Granger.

¿Cuando empezó su obsesión por el chocolate? En los paseo con el abuelo Arthur y Hugo a Londres muggle. Siempre pasaban por distintos parques, jugaban en esos juegos de metal extraños pero muy divertidos, nadie los reconocía, eso era lo mas divertido. Al final del día el abuelo les compraba un chocolate a cada uno. Claro que ella siempre engañaba a Hugo para que le diera el suyo.

Su estancia en Hogwarts fue normal, fuera de que era la hija del Gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, que era otra pelirroja Weasley en Hogwarts. Si, Lily Potter no resalto en del resto de su familia en Hogwarts, pero eso no importaba por que ella siempre tenía chocolate.

Muchos podrían decir que el color café no es un color favorito apropiado para una niña. Pero era el color del chocolate, la golosina preferida de Lily y eso bastaba para ser el mejor color.

* * *

_Quise poner al abuelo Arthur un poco más activo, siempre es nana Molly su esposo. ¿Les gusto?_


	11. Rose

_Perdon la demora, estuve algo ocupada... Bueno por lo menos ya llego el penultimo capitulo :D! Estaba pensando en hacer un epilogo… no se diganme ustedes si debería pensar en uno o no, va a quedar a disposición del lector xD jojojojojojo._

_Gracias a __**Lady's Potter, Primrose Darcy, Itaichigo y Andyie Pattz.**__ De verdad adoros sus reviews!_

_Disclaimer: No soy Rowling y los personajes no son míos._

* * *

**Morado**

Rose tiene cierta debilidad por las plantas y las flores.

Desde pequeña ayudaba a nana Molly a cuidar sus petunias o también, en cada visita a la casa de los Longbottom, revisaba a los peculiares narcisos Pitantes del jardín privado de Neville.

En Hogwarts fue la mas destacada en la mayorías de las materias, pero su clase favorita indiscutiblemente era Herbología. Cuando termino los 7 años de escuela para todos fue muy extraño que una prodigio como Rose Weasley decidiera convertirse en la ayudante de Neville, pero era feliz en los invernaderos y eso es lo importante.

Sí, Rose definitivamente ama criar plantas y todo comenzó a los 4 años. Empezo con la primera flor que logro cuidar ella solita. Fue una Hortencia, de una semillita que le dio su profesora del jardín de niños al ver su fascinación por las plantas. Con su genio no fue difícil hacerla crecer (además de la existencia de la magia accidental). Esta planta tenia un color peculiar, no era rosada ni azul como son comúnmente, esta era morada.

Esa Morada flor era especial, tal como ella, por eso su color falvorito es el morado.

* * *

_Bueno creo que esta Rose si que me quedo distinta al estereotipo xD _


	12. Hugo

_El último capitulo y oficialmente el más largo. Supere mi record personal de palabras. Siento la demora, pero simplemente no estaba inspirada._

_Muchas Gracias a Lady's Potter y a Primrose Darcy, y también a todas las que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de la historia, ayudan mucho aseguir una historia, y personalmente para mi es todo un record tener más de 20 xD._

_Disclaimer: después de 12 capitulos aún tengo que decir que no soy Rowling?_

* * *

**Celeste**

Hugo Weasley definitivamente fue el nieto más parecido a Arthur Weasley. Su única diferencia era que él tuvo la gran oportunidad de estar más expuesto a la cultura muggle que su abuelo.

Gracias de sus abuelos Granger, obtuvo muchas juguetes muggles que siempre venían acompañados por un chocolates, que rara vez se comia, el estaba más feliz jugando con su mascota virtual u sus autitos a control remoto. También tuvo la gran oportunidad de ir a una escuela normal antes de ir al colegio de magia y hechicería.

Una vez en Howgarts fue untado un Ravenclaw que destaco por su talento para la magia y por su gusto por una clase no tan popular, Estudios Muggles. Hizo campañas para concientizar sobre la importancia de aplicar los conocimientos adquiridos por los muggles en la magia y al salir de la escuela llevo su iniciativa a ligas mayores, el ministerio.

Cerca de 10 años después Hugo Weasley se transformo en uno de los magos más repetados de la comunidad mágica por ser el formulador de una de las teorías mas celebres de la historia de la magia que causo la reforma a la forma de ver la magia y aplicarla en la realidad.

Pero pocos supieron que toda la genealidad de la Teoría de la Unificación, empezó con sus escapadas con su abuelo y su prima a la realidad sin magia.

El Abuelo Arthur llevaba a los pequeños Hugo y Lily a lugares repletos de muggles, como parques y malls, donde no paraban de manosear las cosas interesantes y jugar en todo lo que se pudiera subir.

Para Hugo las salidas al mundo muggle son los mejores recuerdos que tiene de su infancia. Pero lo más importante era lo que hacían al final de cada salida.

Después del chocolate que el abuelo les compraba a él y a su prima, se sentaban en la banca más cercana, veían el cielo. Una vez él abuelo les dijo "Tal ves hayan diferencias entre nosotros y los muggles, pero todos estamos bajo el mismo Cielo".

Para Hugo el mejor color era el Celeste. Es el color del cielo y el color de los ojos de su querido Abuelo.

* * *

_Por un abuelo Arthur más presente! jejeje_


End file.
